Kon Kon Kokon
Kon Kon Kokon (こんこんここん, lit. Kon Kon Kokon) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Koge-Donbo. The manga is in serialisation in Broccoli Books's magazine, Comi Digi +. In North America, the manga was released by Broccoli Books USA. It is about a boy named Ren who just wants to be one of the cool kids, but he secretly is a nerdy monster fanatic. That is, until a young girl named Kokon shows up. She claims to be a fox that he had helped years ago, and now she wants to return the favor. Plot The series starts with Ren in school, getting high grades, and wishing Himeka would notice him. However, this is all interrupted when Kokon comes in and jumps on Ren, saying that she "has come to repay him". At first, Ren is indifferent towards Konkon, but that quickly changes when after Himeka asks Ren to explore the school with her because she had heard about an obake while exploring he discovers that Konkon is actually a Kyubi-no-Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox, something he hides from Himeka. Later, Kitsuneko, another fox demon from the same clan as Kokon, makes a similar appearance as Kokon first did. She demands that Ren let Kokon go with her. Ren refuses, and Kitsuneko challenges Ren to a contest for Kokon to stay or not, which Ren wins when Kokon saves him. During the contest, Ren finds out that Kokon is a god of the fox clan called a "Miko" which is chosen by one of the other fox yokai. Kitsuneko also develops a crush on Ren and ends up staying with Konkon and Ren. During a swimming contest, Kitsuneko gets jealous at seeing Himeka together with Ren and shoots at Himeka. She ends up hitting an umibōzu instead. Kokon then sees that it is an Ocean Miko. She also realizes that it is sad, something that Ren fixes by pulling its power source out of black goop. The umibōzu, who looks a bit like Himeka, later pays a visit to Ren at his house while saying that she needs to pay him back for his kindness, something that does not go well with Kokon. From Umibozu's payback promise to Kitsuneko's flirting with Ren, she becomes sad and determined to get Ren's attention back. She does that by accident by blowing up food in the kitchen and getting herself covered in it. Ren, pleased that Kokon is acting more like a yokai than a foxgirl, is happy, but Kokon is not, saying she "became human in order to be his wife". Manga So far, there has been only one volume released in both Japan and North America. Japan's manga release date was December 21, 2006. In North America, Broccoli Books USA released an English version on June 13, 2007. Broccoli Books USA went under in December 2008 so the future of the manga is uncertain. The book licenses that Broccoli International USA had reverted to Japanese publishers at the end of 2008. However, Broccoli stated that they were "working with them so the titles can be released by other US publishers sometime in the future"